Fae of the Dusk
by AprilGeminiSaturn
Summary: The Dusk Faerie, a forgotten myth that will soon see the light...Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Long ago, before Neopia existed, there was nothing. Time and form had not been born, and chaos could undo nothing. It was in the midst of this nothiness that the Fae, known as Faeries now, appeared. The Fire Fae created the rocks that support all, while Illusen cultivated the rocks into soil, and bathed the world in fauna. The Water Fae Nereid cried tears for the parched land, creating the life water we drink and sail. The Space Fae slowly orbited Neopia, her mind calling forth the stars and other cosmic deities. A Fae of the desert, Nuria, and a Fae of the snow, Taelia, worked together to shape the air and sky blown by Psellia, producing the warmth of spring and the bitterness of winter. Queen Fyora stretched her arms over Neopia, and commanded the first Neopians to arise. As a final task, Jhudora undid her cloak and settled shadows upon the land; the same shadows some Neopians choose to cloak themselves in today.

Thus, Neopia emerged, and with Neopia a multitude of minor Fae arrived to carry out the Great Faes' tasks.

It was quickly discovered something was missing. Though the elements of the world existed, none of them were in harmony. Bits and pieces cannot exist as a whole, unless a balancing matrix is there to support them. It was this balance which had yet to be found, and without it Chaos and Disorder quickly rampaged across the land. They tore asunder all, quickly ripping through the Faes' work. The Faes' were at a lost as to what to do, for they could only create more of the elements of the world.

When all seemed doomed to eternal strife, and the blood and tears of the first Neopians poured freely across the land, it is said that their misery gave rise to one of the most powerful forces in the world. Upon the ground where the first Neopian body lay fallen, the first Flower of the Evening grew, and bloomed. Its petals glistened with silvery luminance, and its stems and leaves dripped with the dew they were composed of. From within the flower, a small baby Fae laid huddled against the night air, clutching Balance to her chest. All were overjoyed, for Chaos and Disorder was quickly conquered, and the elements restored and made whole. The little Fae was named Fae of the Dusk by the Neopians who discovered her, for it was in the evening when the flower bloomed.

Despair soon followed joy when it was discovered the Dusk Fae was as mortal as any of the Neopians, and all feared the consequences of her death. Disorder and Chaos waited eagerly on the horizon as the fae child grew and her hair grayed. Tears from Nereid fell in a heavy downpour as the Dusk Fae retreated to her birthplace, and lay among the descendants of the first Flower of the Evening. Silence quivered the air, and despair discolored the winds. A murmur breathed past the Dusk Fae's lips, and her spirit drifted away on the Winds of Nothing. The fae's body crumbled into ash as Disorder and Chaos pressed forward into the land. The Great Faes strained to push the disarray back, their wings drooping as they felt the hopelessness and futility of their efforts. The Flowers of the Evening drew their petals into themselves.

One Flower of the Evening bloomed, and a child Fae laid huddled within the petals, clutching Balance against her chest.

It is said that since this time, whenever one Dusk Faerie dies, another blooms from a Flower of the Evening to restrain Chaos and Disorder. This, unfortunately, has never been verified, as it is said that very soon a Dusk Fae established a village amongst the Flowers of the Evening, protected by the most skilled and trustworthy Neopians of the time. The village was hidden away, as none know what would result from a Dusk Fae's immature death. Those who have attempted to find this village, and are whispered to have succeeded, have never returned.

Roberta sighed as she turned the page. While interesting, that had been the most unrelated piece of literature she'd ever seen in a book. She'd found it claimed as the prologue to a book about Fire Spell Variations from Mystery Island. She attributed the oddness to a bored author. Sighing again, she bounded past the bookshelves and large tables of the Brightvale library and ran down the corridors of the castle. She hoped King Skarl and the company from Meridell would arrive soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Shadows were scarce on the busy streets of Altador, and merchants wiped their brows as they shouted out prices and sales. Unseen, one shadow moved leisurely toward the center of the ancient city, pausing to glance at frolicking petpets and chatting citizens fondly. Altador, no matter what district, was home.

Kelland barely suppressed a shiver as he crossed from sweltering heat into the cool airy interior of the Hall of Heroes. An irritated deep voice boomed from the Council Chambers. Grinning to himself, The Thief knew of only one Neopian that voice could come from.

"A group of merchants is inexcusable. But the _tracking team_?! It's an outrage! Surely, _something_ must be done!"

"Calm yourself, Torakor. We are all concerned over the missing, but there's no proof of-"

"Proof! I can feel it!"

Frenzied pacing slowed as The Gladiator whipped around to glare at Altador. Tense silence smothered the other councilors. Sasha fidgeted in her chair, her feet never quite reaching the floor.

Kelland reached toward the silver inlaid handles separating him from the rest of the council. The doors were decorated with mosaics of the heroes, their smiles friendly and welcoming. He rolled his eyes as the grarrl's voice issued through the stained and aging wood. Torakor, though his intentions were noble, was being obstinate and thinking irrationally. It was going to be a long meeting.

The Thief sensed before he saw one of his top advisors creeping toward him. His face fell when he noticed the handkerchief common to Torakor's soldiers clutched in the advisor's paw, soaked in a dark liquid and muddied.

"What has happened, Acanthus?"

Sasha gazed nervously outside the large bay windows set into the far wall of the room. Altador and Torakor seemed intent on beating the other in a death glare staring match. Fauna caught her eye and smiled reassuredly. Psellia formed a ball made of wind, and tossed it back and forth with Marak.

Everyone's heads snapped to the double doors in relief as they slowly creaked open, revealing Kelland wearily walking through.

"Kelland, you've missed all the fun."

Sasha winced in worry as Kelland smiled dully at her jibe. She'd never seen the Thief so melancholy.

Torakor stilled as Kelland turned toward him, eyes widening in shock at what the rogue pressed into his hands.

"I am sorry, Torakor."

The soldier's handkerchief was soiled with blood, mud and bits of grass mottling the surface. Torakor bowed his head. The grim silence nearly undid him.

"This was Soren's."

Kelland stared hard at the ground.

"Torakor-"

"We have proof now. How?"

It was a statement, not a question.

Altador sat back as Torakor cut him off. He felt his heart nearly break at his friend's blank face, choosing instead to concentrate on Kelland's narrative.

"Soren was discovered about an hour ago by one of my own returning from a visit to Shenkuu. He was sprawled in the forests by the mountain bases, having been exhausted nearly to death apparently trying to return. He's slipped into a coma, but he's still alive."

"Small graces."

Altador glared at Marak's muttered comment, eliciting a sheepish, apologetic look.

Inside, Torakor's mind felt numb and sickened. When Torakor had been younger and a soldier under a cruel and despicable general, Soren had been as a brother to him. They had vowed to watch out for each other, and managed to help the other out of so many scraps they were surprised they were still alive. Soren had eventually met and married a pretty Altadorian named Corinna, whom Torakor vowed to that Soren would always make it home in one piece. Torakor felt he'd never failed so miserably in his life.

"Torakor. Torakor?"

Altador's voice bought Torakor back to his surroundings. He glanced up.

"Go see Soren's family. This is something they should hear from you."

Torakor nodded once, his gaze returning back to the ruined piece of cloth his claw curled and uncurled around.

"Yes. Yes, of course."

Torakor walked stiffly out the council chambers with nary a look beyond the inner demons he was facing.

Siyana dipped her head, her wings drooping and natural light dimming. She felt this was just the first flash of lightning in a very long storm. Staring out the corner of her eyes, she could see a similar mood radiating out from the others in waves, Altador seeming lost in thought as the others sat dejected and dispirited. She blinked as Altador sat up a little taller, seeming to come to some sort of resolution.

"It is obvious that both the merchants and rescue party we sent are in danger, if not worst. I must admit I've made a mistake by not addressing this sooner, and as such I've decided to follow the merchants' (and I presume the trackers') trail, and see to this situation myself."

Murmurs of disagreement and distress broke out among the remaining counselors, Jerdana pleading with Altador that he could not face whatever it was alone. Gordos sat forward.

"Jerdana's right. The merchants fell under my district, I'll come."

Everyone looked to Gordos in surprise.

"This will require the utmost in caution and secrecy. If Torakor's elite trackers ran into trouble, then we would be wise to avoid any unnecessary confrontations. I'll travel with you. I also suggest we be the only ones to go, the smaller the group the less noticeable."

Kelland narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath as he finished his proposal. Gloom and trepidation settled over the group, lulling them into a stupor. Florin clumsily roused himself, speaking in a faltering tone, "What about Torakor?"

"Torakor has enough to deal with already. Besides, if whatever happened to the merchants and trackers should manifest here, Altador will need his leadership should we not be available. Come; let us discuss other concerns before we begin our journey." Altador paused. "I should like to set out within the next few days, if that agrees with you Gordos, Kelland?"

Gordos and Kelland glanced at each other, and then nodded to their king.

"We'll have provisions packed by the dawn."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

"Must you leave?" Lisha said. She sprawled on Jeran's bed, clutching the quilt. "Take me with you."

"Lisha." Jeran said.

King Skarl had assigned Jeran a small room near the throne room. Moss and Ivy grew in the cracks between the stone blocks of the walls. Wind puffed through a hole in the far wall. Jeran sat on the floor and sharpened his sword.

"I'll behave. Besides, you'll be there. You can stop anyone." Lisha said.

"I won't be at my best if I have to worry about you."

"There's no danger! It's only to Brightvale!" Lisha said.

"You never know." Jeran said.

"Please?"

"No."

Lisha grinned as she chatted with King Skarl inside the royal carriage. Jeran slumped on his uni nearby.

"Thanks for taking me along." Lisha said.

Skarl nodded. "Never too young to practice diplomacy. Me? I'm awful at that stuff. The more diplomats to handle it for me, the better!" Skarl leaned forward, and winked conspiratorially. "Beside, this way I'll barely have to speak to Hagan."

Lisha giggled, and turned to smile at Jeran. Jeran glared back.

"Now Lisha, you're to stick with the duchess here. You'll be fine, and she'll tell you everything you need to know." Skarl waved at a young cybunny seated next to him. She had white fur and aqua hair.

The cybunny leaned forward. "I've been trying to convince him to call me Alecia forever. It's a lost cause." The cybunny said. "I'll extend the favor to you as well. I much prefer being called by my name."

Lisha nodded.

Outside, Jeran scowled at the fir trees and butterflies. Tormund trotted up to Jeran, his uni kicking up dust on the road. Tall grass swayed in the breeze, and noils, gallions, and doglefoxes ambled in the underbrush.

"It's a nice day." Tor said. Jeran scowled at Tor and quickened his uni's pace. Tor caught up to him. "It's not that far to Brightvale."

"No, it's not." Jeran said.

Tor winced at the shortness in Jeran's voice. "She'll be fine, you know. Although, I suppose if it were Lucy I'd be worried too."

"I'm not worried." Jeran attempted a smile that turned into a grimace. Tor thought the grimace looked better than the perpetual scowl had.

"No, of course not." Tor rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be at the flank?"

"Just thought I'd tell you you're scaring off all of the others." Tor said.

"Am I?"

Tor rolled his eyes again. "Take a look around."

Jeran glanced to his left and right, and found the other knights riding at least twenty feet farther away from him than normal. He sighed. "I suppose I should thank you for informing me of this."

Tor smiled, his eyes crinkling.

"Don't get cocky." Jeran said.

Tor nodded and saluted before returning to a flanking position. Jeran sat up straighter. He pushed the scowl from his face, but could not relax._ Thank Fyora we're almost there._


	4. Chapter 4

Kelland huddled against Gordos, shivering and squinting at a distant form in the snowstorm. Kelland felt a tug on his arm, and stumbled forward before leaning into Gordos.

"Kelland, we've got to keep moving." Gordos said.

"What?" Kelland said.

"I said-oh stupid blizzard!" Gordos said.

Kelland glanced up at Gordos, his vision darkening for a moment.

"Kelland?"

Gordos squinted at Kelland, indecisiveness passing over Gordos' face. Gordos stomped forward and pulled at Kelland's arm. Kelland didn't move. The shadowed figure in the distance grew larger, before revealing itself as Altador.

"I think we're almost at Snowfern Village. Can the two of you hold up until-what's wrong, Kelland?" Altador said, his voice small among the wind.

Kelland stared at Altador for a moment, before shaking his head and falling to his knees. Gordos caught Kelland in his arms.

"He's gone into hibernation, and I think I'm going to soon myself." Gordos said.

Altador grimaced.

"Let me carry Kelland. Can you last another ten minutes?" Altador said, picking Kelland up.

Gordos tried to nod, but shivered instead and began trudging forward. Altador grabbed Gordos' arm.

"Old friend, let me help you through the snow."

Gordos nodded, and smiled tightly up at Altador.

"You know, Kelland isn't going to be very appreciative when he finds out he was carried bridal style."

"Nay, but just think of all of the new jokes from this experience!" Altador said.

The pair laughed, though the mood quickly turned somber again.

To their left, a faint outline of the top of Terror Mountain poked through the whiteness, towering above the much closer peaks of the mountain range separating Altador from the Haunted Woods. Gordos tried not to imagine missing his abacus and fireplace. Altador shifted Kelland's weight, and tried not to imagine missing Snowfern Village. The two Neopians plodded on, Gordos forcing himself to match Altador's pace.

Kelland rubbed his face, gazing again at the dim room he found himself in. A faerie slumped in a splintered wooden chair before a rusted brazier. Kelland gaped at the faerie even as he stole further back into the shadows. Gray hair slouched on the faerie's head, and wrinkles cut through the faerie's skin. The faerie pulled on the mantle covering her shoulders and moved her face slightly. The chair creaked. A soft reddish glow haloed the faerie.

"Tell them to start heading slightly to the left, or they'll miss it completely." The faerie mumbled.

"Ma'am?" Kelland said, bowing his head and watching the faerie from the corner of his eye.

"They'll be executed in four days from now." The faerie said.

Kelland pressed himself into the wall.

"Who'll be executed?" Kelland said.

"Slightly to the left, or they'll miss it completely. Don't forget now, Kelland." The faerie mumbled again.

Smoke poured out of the brazier, completely filling the room. Soon, the room dissolved into whiteness and snow and Kelland was staring up at Altador's face. Kelland glanced to his left.

"You're going the wrong way. The village is slightly to the left from here." Kelland said, groaning slightly at the numbness throughout his body.

Both Altador and Gordos jumped when they heard Kelland whisper.

"Kelland! How are you feeling?!" Altador said.

"Terrible, the village is slightly to the left from here. If we don't go that way now, we'll miss it completely!"

Gordos and Altador glanced at each other, raising their eyebrows.

"Kelland, what makes you think that?" Gordos said.

Kelland shook his head, mumbled, and fell back into hibernation.

"Should we?" Gordos said.

Altador paused, frowning slightly in thought.

"All of my tracking experience tells me Kelland is wrong..."

"But...?" Gordos said.

"But, it's odd that he would wake up suddenly just to give us directions."

"His body was in hibernation, he shouldn't have been able to wake up at all, not until we found a suitable heat source."

"No, he shouldn't have." Altador said. He frowned harder. "Let's go slightly to the left."

The pair resumed their trek through the snow.


End file.
